Preso en el Calabozo
by BloomyLee
Summary: "Me haré cargo de él, si intenta algo no dudaré en matarlo" Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por aquel macabro sujeto de diminuta estatura. La noche era fría y solo debía esperar hasta que pudiera salir de ahí, realmente esas cadenas eran molestas. No obstante, una silueta apareció asomándose por los barrotes. -¿Corporal Rivaille?- Un escalofriante ambiente se formó.


Ah…sentía la presión en sus muñecas, las pocas fuerzas que conseguía de la comida rancia que recibía como ración mínima en su condición de prisionero lo tenían al punto culmine de su apatía.

"_No es justo_…" pensaba. Las cadenas chirrearon cuando no pudo jalarlas más para así poder juntar sus manos y meterlas bajo las sábanas de la cama a la cual estaba atado.

La noche era fría en lo profundo del calabozo, y no había aparecido nadie desde su reunión con el trío anterior. Rivaille había hecho gala de su mal carácter insultándolo, algo que poco podía importarle, pero sabía que él podía estar más interesado de lo que sus crudas palabras le hacían entender. Eso lo concluyó cuando minutos más tarde, apareció asomándose por los barrotes, la enfurruñada cara del diminuto sargento.

Eren, guardó silencio a la espera de que él hablase, pero fue inútil, sólo se quedó en silencio, así que estuvo obligado a hacer algo que no quería, caer en su juego.

-¿Quieres algo?-Preguntó sin respeto y con recelo.

El sargento sonrió apoyando la pierna derecha en una caja.

-No soy una función de espe…

-Cállate, idiota.

Eren hizo caso al acto.

-Quería asegurarme de algo…-Dijo con malicia.

El castaño esperó un segundo, meditando en los aguzados ojos de su superior.

-No puedo creerlo aun-Suspiró bajando la pierna de la caja, paseándose como un felino alrededor de la jaula-. Eres tan pequeño, tan minúsculo. No tienes la apariencia de tener una descomunal fuerza titánica.

Eren se echó a reír. "_Quién habla…_"

Rivaille alzó una ceja en su descontento, su buen humor se esfumó al acto.

-¿Qué te da risa, eh? Parásito…

En un as de segundo, como si no hubiese distancia entre donde se encontraba el sargento y la reja, apareció éste con una endiablada sonrisa torcida. Sus manos sujetaron los barrotes.

Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la escasez de luz. Y su semblante…algo indicaba que algo sucedía con él, pero preguntar era algo…peligroso.

Entre sí mismo, el pequeño Eren aun meditaba entre sí hablarle o no al extraño sargento. Quizá estaría algo molesto por no haber podido limpiar el cuchitril del lugar en donde estaba como su fanatismo religioso lo ordenaba…

-Eren Jaeger-Le llamó, y el sólo anuncio de su nombre le produjo un leve escalofrío, su voz era trémula y decidida. Nada bueno.

-¿Sí…?

-Te sacaré de aquí-Decidió mientras sacaba los sables de su equipo de maniobras 3D. Recién ahora y caía en cuenta de que los usaba, aun en el encierro del calabozo.

El pequeño sargento, elegantemente extendió las hojas de sus espadas frente a él. Cruzadas por sobre su pecho, cortó uniformemente algunos de los barrotes, arriba y abajo, creando una abertura perfecta para ambos.

Eren, sin palabras, retrocedió instintivamente hasta toparse con el respaldo de su incomoda cama. ¿En qué diablos pensaría Rivaille? No lo supo directamente hasta que él jaló de su muñeca maltratada, y cortó con sus sables el metal que lo mantenía prisionero.

-Necesito algo de ti.

_¿Qué?_ No, no pudo verbalizar su incertidumbre y sólo se levantó al acto.

-Vamos a escapar…

-Sargento Rivaille, usted sabe que…

La mirada hirviendo en fuego que le dirigió su mandamás acalló todas las quejas que el pequeño tenía. Pero aun así, sabía que escapar era algo inverosímil.

Cabreado, Eren necesitó respuestas.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiere, Sargento?

Al acto, el pequeño Rivaille, soltó su muñeca.

-¿Quieres saber?-Inquirió, a lo que el castaño asintió con la cabeza-Yo…

Durante unos segundos, él dudo, pero luego, sus manos se dirigieron hasta su mandíbula, apretando fuertemente sus mejillas, hasta deformar sus labios.

-Yo no te soporto.

Esto era novedoso.

Rivaille, aplastó más sus dedos entre el rostro de Eren, consiguiendo que éste retrocediera sobre la cama. El pequeño Sargento se adelantó sobre él conforme el castaño retrocedía. Ambos tenían sus rodillas dobladas sobre la pobre cama, y la otra mano del agresor apresaba fuertemente el mango de la hoja de su espada. El agarre de sus manos dolía y no sabía que hacer.

-No me gustas-Siguió.

La hoja de éste, cortó la poca ropa que el asustado joven llevaba. Y el corte atravesó poco más de su piel, consiguiendo que una marca oblicua en su pecho sangrara.

-¡Saarrgento!-Intentó articular a duras penas.

Y como si su nombre fuese un detonante, el aludido pateo el cuerpo sangrante del muchacho, lanzándolo fuera de la cama.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué sucedía con él?

-Pruébate a ti mismo. Aquí. Ahora.

Con ambas espadas en mano, él avanzó hasta él.

-Haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que has decidido en tu vida, niñito-Susurró incrustado una de sus espadas entre el hueco que quedaba en el cuello y el hombro de Eren, haciendo gritar al joven de susto-. Tú, quien crees que esto es tan fácil como llegar y usar tu fuerza sobrehumana…ja, ja-rió sin humor-. Te demostraré lo inútil y pequeño que eres en este mundo-su mano se incrustó aun más en su piel, consiguiendo despertar un nuevo dolor en él-. Este mundo no es tan fácil, Eren. Y yo he venido a en-se-ñar-te.

Oh, Dios…

Otro golpe sugirió que definitivamente esto era enfermo. Y quizá golpearlo se había convertido en un pequeño placer, puesto que no dejó de hacerlo hasta que su cuerpo le dijo que ya era momento de resistirse. Eren tomó la muñeca de Rivaille y detuvo un puñetazo que venía en su dirección.

-Basta-Logró articular, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Oh… ¿te resistirás?

La sonrisa malévola que surcaba los labios del enloquecido Rivaille causó estragos en él.

Eren empujó su mano lejos de él, a lo que el moreno siguió con un silbido de admiración.

-Si te resistes, sólo te volverás un reto, y adivina qué-Prosiguió acercándose a su cuello, impregnando su cálida respiración en su oído-, me gustan los retos, Eren.

Mala señal.

El agresor se lanzó sobre su victima, olvidándose de sus sables. Su cuerpo calló sobre él mientras que Eren sujetaba las muñecas de éste intentando liberarse de su agarre. Su cuerpo sudaba y estaba frío. Tenía miedo, la situación se había vuelto retorcida.

Eren intentó forcejear, pero la herida en su estómago y su hombro comenzaban a picarle hasta morir. Pero el dolor no se comparaba con el miedo que sentía con el psicótico que ahora quería probarlo…

Rivaille comenzó a atraer sus propios brazos más cerca de sí mismo para así jalar a Eren y todo incluido. Este zamarreo repentino agarró por sorpresa al castaño quien quedó a escasos centímetros de la mordaz y peligrosa boca.

-Peligro-Susurró éste sonriendo.

Rivaille apoyó su peso en sus manos para cuando Eren ya no tuvo más que hacer. Se acercó y dijo:

-Quiero probar algo en ti…

Eren frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué acaso no has jugado suficiente conmigo?-Escupió con las cejas fruncidas.

El sargento lo golpeo en la mejilla, consiguiendo que éste cayera de cara al suelo.

-No me interrumpas. Odio eso.

Bueno, resistirse o interferir era inútil, pero no dejaría que se aprovechara más de su sumisa personalidad. No más.

-Llega a lo que quieras llegar-Le irrumpió-. No entiendo cuál es…

Una patada y hasta allí llegó su alma luchadora.

-Cállate.

Jaló de su cabello levantándole hasta poder mirarse directamente a los ojos. Eren ya estaba muy desgastado.

-Necesitas aprender a superar situaciones imposibles, cadete.

Oh sí, ahora todo se volvía un retorcido entrenamiento.

-Necesitas tomar decisiones desesperadas en momentos desesperados-Le rugió, acercando su mano a su piel-. Necesitas poner tu mente en blanco-Incrustó sus uñas en la herida, consiguiendo un gemido por parte del joven-. Te haré un mejor soldado…

Eren se asustó. Eso no conllevaría nada bueno.

Lo dejó caer, su cuerpo tiritaba y el suelo se ensució con la sangre fresca que emanaba de sus heridas. Las manos de Rivaille estaban sucias y ásperas. Esto le desagradó.

Aplastó su mano ensangrentada hasta su cara, presionándola fuertemente sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

-Límpialo-Ordenó.

-¿Qué…?

-Lámelo.

Eren acercó su mano, pero en vez de limpiar la suciedad con su lengua, sus dedos se enterraron ferozmente en su palma.

Error fatal.

Dejó presionados sus dientes en sus dedos, llegando a sacar más sangre de éstos. El sargento ni se inmutó ante el dolor, acercó su rostro a la mano y mordisqueó levemente su nariz. Sin llegar a hacerle daño. Eren retrocedió como si eso hubiese sido mil veces peor que un golpe y lo miro anonadado.

El moreno sargento observó la nueva herida en su mano. Su palma tenía marcas de dientes en ella, un semicírculo segmentado con pequeños rastros de sangre en ella.

Fantástico, otra vez volvía a ensuciarse.

Miró al dueño de su novedoso dolor y repitiendo el acto, aplastó la cara del muchacho a la pared con su mano herida llegando a sacar sangre de su cabeza. Eren intentó desviar su rostro de la mano, pero sólo consiguió sentir más presión en el. Rivaille se estaba divirtiendo a sus anchas. Como un condenado demonio.

-¿¡Qué esperas, maldito mocoso!? ¡Te he dicho que lo lamas!

Le hizo caso, temblando, obedientemente pasó su lengua por el borde de sus dedos, manchados en su propia sangre. Lamió cuidadosamente cada dedo hasta llegar a la palma, en donde trató de no rozar demasiado la herida que él mismo infringió. Lo último que quería era seguir siendo sodomizado por él.

-Así me gusta, obediente como una perra.

Prosiguió con su acto hasta que ya no hubo rastro de sangre. Separó su rostro ruborizado y humillado.

-Ahora…

Oh no, qué más iba a querer.

Rivaille atrapó nuevamente su rostro, sólo que esta vez no deformaba sus mejillas. Su mano se situó en el dobladillo de su mandíbula. Su tacto le provocó escalofríos. Su cara estaba escasamente alejada de la suya y su respiración, cálida y entrecortada, daba puñetazos entre sus labios entreabiertos. Podía saborearlo de tan cerca que estaba.

Cerró los ojos, desviando el rostro, hasta que sintió algo tibio y húmedo deslizarse suavemente por su boca. Despejó su visión y justo allí se encuentra cara a cara con la endemoniada mirada de su superior, quien en una sonrisa, desfiguró el beso consiguiendo morderle la boca tan fuertemente que sacó sangre de su labio.

Eren gritó, lo que consiguió que la punta de su lengua fuera alcanzada por los dientes de su agresor.

-Detente…no comprendo porqué tú…

Como si su voz no fuese lo suficientemente valiosa como para ser oída por Rivaille, ignoró completamente sus palabras. Su cuerpo se arrastró hasta él, y en un par de segundos la boca del castaño fue invadida por una peligrosa lengua que se agolpó rompiendo la defensa de sus dientes de solo el susto. Eren se contorneó intentando zafarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado y herido como para poder hacer algo en contra de él.

-Esta será una larga noche para ti-.


End file.
